CCS Poems
by da azn poet1
Summary: Poems about ccs Characters
1. Hungry Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Cardcaptors Clamp does but you knew that didn't you. Well this is not really a story it is just a collection of poems that describe characters from Cardcaptors. Some will be about their flowers others will be about their personality. So please read and review. Up now: Shaoran the little wolf hungry for love Shaoran The Little Wolf Hungry For Love Staring at his desire, his prey just waiting for the right moment to attack. He waits in his corner away from his family separated from the pack. To which he never truly belonged to. Staring at his desired prey, the girl. Not sure why but she is his desire. Could it be my young wolf do you feel for this one. Call it interest curiosity but he follows her. Knowing this will all lead to pain. He will follow her to the ends of the Earth. A strange caring feeling takes over him. Running away to the shadows. Only to be followed by someone. But who? It is the girl. He runs. He no longer wants her he fears her and all she is. The wolf still running. why Shaoran? Why do you run from the girl? All the girl wishes to do is care for you. And that is what you fear. For my little wolf how you have grown so dependent on yourself you don't want to rely on anyone. A little wolf taken away from his original environment and thrown into a complete opposite one and expected to survive. Little wolf you can not do this on your own. The girl offers her hand to him he bites it for he is hungry. Hungry for love. She bites her lip from the pain and offers the other hand. He bites it as well. His hunger now fulfilled. For he was hungry.starving. Starving for love. Realizing what he has done he stops walks slowly up to her and now licks the hand that has fed him. Fed him by loving him like no one else could. While all others turned their backs on the wolf she didn't. She ran after him when he ran from her. She fed him her love when he was starving for someone to care for him. Starving for someone to love him. 


	2. green eyed angel

Author's Note I do not own Cardcaptors Clamp does but you knew that didn't you. Well this is not really a story it is just a collection of poems that describe characters from Cardcaptors. Some will be about their flowers others will be about their personality. So please read and review. First up Sakura.  
  
My Green Eyed Angel Today I got lost in the park but then falling from the sky came my green eyed angel At first skating right by me only to come skating faster back And as you took my hand and showed me the path I looked at your eyes your pretty green eyes So interesting So forgiving So everything The world had done so many wrongs to me But the fact that they gave me those precious moments with you my green eyed angel was so amazing Well to me you were perfect but to you You were just normal I watched you skate away and fall I ran over to you asking if you were okay You looked up and just smiled Because it was not blood you were bleeding It was love Love for me love for everyone that came across your path So trusting were you that no one dared to break your trust in them My green eyed angel oh how you have the changed the world for the better by just being normal. My green eyed angel capturing the cards is not what makes you amazing It is you that makes you amazing  
  
So whatcha think I know this one was kinda weak but I just came up with the idea and thought it sounded like lots of fun. Next: still Sakura but now Sakura the sweet cherry blossom 


	3. little cherry blossom

Author's Note I do not own Cardcaptors Clamp does but you knew that didn't you. Well this is not really a story it is just a collection of poems that describe characters from Cardcaptors. Some will be about their flowers others will be about their personality. So please read and review. Little Cherry Blossom (green eyed angel part 2) Oh sweet little cherry blossom Why are all your petals beginning to fall No those are not petals those are tears Tears from your sweet little heart Tell me what troubles you my little cherry blossom Tell me so I can make it better for you At first I tried so hard to not show any affection towards you But slowly my love began to blossom for you Just like I see you begin to blossom into something beautiful right before my eyes I am trying not to get teary eyed like you But I can't help myself and I am not even sure why I am crying I think it is because I see you in pain you are looking back at me With those beautiful green eyes which I can't avoid I find myself running towards you and catching you You green eyed angel falling from the sky Tell me what I can do to make it better for you Tell me what you fear so I can scare that fear away Little cherry blossom you let your petals fall so easy But they are not just petals They are the effect you have had on everyone including me So my little cherry blossom do not cry anymore For I am here to return all your petals To return all the feelings you give out to everyone So you can feel like the special cherry blossom you are 


	4. A work of art

Author's Note: Hey all. I am fixing the old poems so they look better. I hope you all still enjoy and here's a new poem. It's about Tomoyo. A work of art  
  
A work of art a masterpiece That is what you so eagerly search for You search and look threw the lens awaiting for that perfect moment That perfect subject to watch and look at  
  
But what you don't realize is that. Is that I wish to be that subject I want to be your work of art I want to be the one deserves and receives those looks of love that flash threw your eyes  
  
I look at the clock watching the time pass So eagerly awaiting you to come back and into my presence But to you I am only a friend To you I am a mere acquaintance that only deserves portions of your time But even still I wish for you to know To know or maybe understand That I need your presence closer to me than you realize I need to be wrapped in you and your presence Just like your sweet long hair wraps itself around you I need to be wrapped in you  
  
Oh my sweet Tomoyo will you never understand That I wish to be that object of your affection I wish to be the person of which all your adoration goes into I want to be your masterpiece Your most supreme work of art  
  
Tomoyo, my dear will you not let me be your eyes your camera So you can always be looking or watching me  
  
I am imperfect yes I am an unfinished work of art Waiting for you to finish me Please my sweet Tomoyo I want to be wrapped in you I want you to finish me  
  
Finish me and my emotions Show me to feel Show me emotion in your eyes  
  
My eyes this canvass that reflects the artist And that artist is you But you have forgotten this work of art and left it alone and incomplete Which is why my eyes and body are incomplete not being able to show feeling Because it has not been shown  
  
Please my sweet Tomoyo let me your work of art Just as you have been my work of art and perfection With out you I am merely unfinished. and unfinished work of art 


End file.
